


Kara Zor-El • "The people we love, they're a secret superpower." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing, SarahZorEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El & Kara Zor-El, Astra & Kara Danvers, Eliza Danvers & Kara Danvers, James "Jimmy" Olsen & Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Kara Danvers & Kenny Li, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers & Querl Dox, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr.
Kudos: 2





	Kara Zor-El • "The people we love, they're a secret superpower." [Fanvid]




End file.
